wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Set 2
Dungeon Set 2, also called Tier 0.5, is a collection of class sets. The Dungeon 2 sets are composed of and quality items. It is obtained by upgrading your Dungeon Set 1 armor set through quests. In these quests, you help The Veiled Blade, a mercenary company, to lay their spirits to rest. Also see Tiers For more details, look at the individual sets. =Upgrade Quests= Step One: Bracers Quest Chain *An Earnest Proposition: Alliance/Horde Bracers are the first piece to be upgraded. The level required to start this quest is 58. See: Dungeon_Set_2/Bracers for quest details. After giving you your shiny new bracers, they send you on a quest (Alliance/Horde) to Gadgetzan to talk to a friend of theirs. Step Two: Belt and Gloves Quest Chain *A Supernatural Device: Alliance/Horde **The Ectoplasmic Distiller ***Hunting for Ectoplasm ****A Portable Power Source *****A Shifty Merchant ******Return to Deliana/Return to Mokvar *******Just Compensation: Alliance/Horde For details see: Dungeon Set 2/Belt and Gloves Rewards After giving Mux the , he will send you back to your original questgiver (Return to Deliana for Alliance/Return to Mokvar for Horde), who asks for the Dungeon 1 set belt and gloves in exchange for the Dungeon 2 belt and epic gloves (Just Compensation (Alliance)/Just Compensation (Horde)). Step Three: Pants, Shoulders, and Boots Quest Chain *In Search of Anthion: Alliance/Horde **Dead Man's Plea ***Proof of Life ****Anthion's Strange Request *****Anthion's Old Friend ******Falrin's Vendetta *******The Instigator's Enchantment ********The Challenge *********Anthion's Parting Words: Alliance/Horde For details see: Dungeon Set 2/Pants, Shoulders and Boots Reward At this point, you receive your Dungeon 2 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots. (Pants and Shoulders are rare (blue), Boots are epic.) Step Four: Helm and Chest Quest Chain *Bodley's Unfortunate Fate: Alliance/Horde **Three Kings of Flame ***Components of Importance: Tyr's Hand/Purgation Isle/Hive'Regal/Frostwhisper Gorge ****The Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet: Stratholme/Scholomance/Lower Blackrock Spire/Dire Maul *****I See Alcaz Island In Your Future... ******More Components of Importance: Tyr's Hand/Purgation Isle/Hive'Regal/Frostwhisper Gorge *******The Right Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet: Stratholme/Scholomance/Lower Blackrock Spire/Dire Maul ********Final Preparations *********Mea Culpa, Lord Valthalak **********Return to Bodley ***********Back to the Beginning: Alliance/Horde ************Saving the Best for Last: Alliance/Horde For details see : Dungeon Set 2/Helm and Chest NOTE: On completion of the final step you gain access to all four of the summon's from step four (Kormok, Jarien and Sothos, Mor Grayhoof and Isalien) and the ability to summon Lord Valthalak again. You are also provided with a book that you can read in game for some background on and the locations of the summonable bosses. =Items you will need= In addition to making you go around and kill this, gather that, etc. the various NPCs also request a number of tradeskill items. On Test, everything necessary was in our inventory when we logged into the pre-made characters. The list of everything you will need, in addition to the Dungeon Set 1, is as follows: Bracers * *15 Winterspring Blood Sample (Thottbot) (Alliance) *15 Silithus Venom Sample (Thottbot) (Horde) Belt & Gloves *1 *4 *10 * ** to Mux Manascrambler ** to buy a Quest Item: * Extra as needed Shoulders, Boots, & Pants *3 s (Thottbot) *3 (Thottbot) *20 (Thottbot) *4 (Thottbot) *8 (Thottbot) *4 s (Thottbot) Helm & Chest * to buy a (Requires Argent Dawn - Honored) *1 (Thottbot) *The following items are required to Summon the Duke of Cynders. You must also be Friendly with Cenarion Hold **1 Twilight Trappings Set: ***1 (Thottbot) ***1 (Thottbot) ***1 (Thottbot) **1 (Thottbot) ***1 ***3 (Thottbot) **** You can either buy them at the Auction House or summon 3 Abyssal Templars at a Wind stone in Silithus, which will require 3 Twilight Trappings sets. **1 (or luck) (Thottbot) *** 1 *** 5 Total gold: (Costs for buying materials excluded) Note: As you're level 60 when you become able to do these quests, a little of the gold you spend will be returned as quest rewards instead of XP. Calculated required approximately to do this quest, about on a more expensive server and about refunded from quest experience to gold at lvl 60. External links *Official WoW Site *WoWCrafting Category:Class Sets Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs